Blood of the sea
by Lilie0107
Summary: Have you ever wondered how children of the Sea came to receive their special powers? How it was possible to move water at will, talk to sea creatures or go as far as to control poison? When reaching his 18th Birthday, Percy gets to experience what it means to be a real child of the sea. The question still left unanswered is, is he ready to take the burden that awaits him?


Blood of the sea

 _Date: 17_ _th_ _august 2015_

 _Location: Atlantis, throne room_

 _Time: 22 p.m. New York time Zone_

 _*Poseidon pov*_

My wife, Amphitrite, Triton and I had an argument, again. It is every year the same topic, my currently only demigod child, Perseus, or "Percy" as he liked to be called, Jackson. Now, you may wonder why we would be arguing about him, again. To answer your question, it is because of his birthday tomorrow.

Now, this wouldn´t be that big of a problem if it wasn´t his 18th birthday tomorrow. Now, you may think that it is no big deal. Okay it is old by demigod standards, but this is definitively not a problem. It is actually very good that he can live this long.

So, if this isn´t it, then what is it? It is the thing we are arguing about right now.

"But, father. This CAN´T be true. No child of yours, other than me, should be able to inherit that gene. He… he is merely a demigod! He can´t have this power. And even if he had, then it would kill him!" Triton ranted. He did this funny thing, I am sure you have heard of. He shouted and walked in a circle while doing so, his hands clasped behind his back.

I looked at Amphitrite, hoping to get a little help from her, but no such luck. She just sighed and shook her head. "My husband, you and me, we both know that he will not accept this, at least not at first. You know how strange he thinks of his body with him already having many strange powers. A lot of his friends already started to fear him for his powers. Even that girlfriend of his, what was her name, Anniebell, Anne, ah yes, Annabeth started to get distant. What do you think they´ll do to him when they discover what it means to be a true child of the sea?" She asked softly.

I won´t say that she loved Percy, but she tolerated him, and even if she won´t admit it, she also cares about her stepson. She and Percy bonded when he was here in Atlantis for two weeks, helping in rebuilding my castle. After the war against the Titans it was destroyed because of Oceanus´ forces. And with Gaea coming along, there was no chance in rebuilding it this time. So we started after the war, and Percy, being the helpful, and very kind persons he is, decided to help.

Anyway, I think I should finally explain what we were talking about, shouldn´t I? Well then listen closely. My children, all of them, inherit the gene of the sea. It connects them to the water, to all the creators living in it. Now, in some of my children, the gene is weak. They don´t have that much connection and powers over the sea. It´s a bit like the children of my rival, Athena. All of them are smart, but some are extraordinary smart, others only smart smart. Doesn´t make much sense? Okay, doesn´t matter.

So, besides the weak children, which I loved as much as the others; there were the strong children of mine. Great heroes, I am sure you heard about them. Theseus and Orion for example, just to mention two of them. The stronger the gene, the greater are the powers. They had much of the gene in them, thus stronger power, better skills and so on. Now, what never happened is that the gene of the sea was completely passed to one of my children. That is, until Percy was born.

I could feel it, sure, but I didn´t think much of it at first. But as he grew, so did his powers. And the gene didn´t only alter them. It began to change his body slowly, of course he wouldn´t notice this at first. It was his insides that changed. First, his lungs became slowly smaller over the years, making room for gills. His skin, even if firstly not noticeable became softer and held more water in it, perfect for scales to cover it. It shifted and changed him slowly, so he shouldn´t have noticed much of it. The greatest change though is that his body built an uterus. Yes, you heard right. The sea isn´t said to bring forth life for nothing.

All godly children of mine are able to bear children, but it´s never really used. It´s also the reason why my children were treated as freaks by the romans. A male giving birth was an absolute disaster. And I think it wouldn´t be much different today. I am not even sure if Percy is aware of this, but I told Sally to tell him when she thinks it´s the right time for him to know.

Anyway, what I didn´t know is that the gene would change his body completely as soon as he turned 18. I heard of it from Apollo, who foresaw it. After that, I also did some research, and what I found worried me to the core.

"..seidon! Poseidon!" Are you even listening to me?" Amphitrite asked. She looked mildly annoyed. Ups.

"I am sorry my dear, but I was just thinking about this situation." I said; my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Poseidon, is there really absolutely nothing you can do to stop it from spreading? We both know that he will lose everything he worked so hard for!" She said, clearly attached to Percy´s wellbeing.

"Yes, I already looked. There is no way to stop it from changing him completely. The only thing I can think of right now is to warn him. I´ll visit him in his dreams today, so the nightmares will stay away and I can explain all that will be happening. As soon as I am finished I´ll also talk to Sally. She´ll also need to know about this as well."

"I agree with him, mother. If it can´t be changed, he should at least get the chance to know what´s going to happen to him now. It IS his body after all. And I think to inform the mother wouldn´t hurt either, maybe she is able to calm him and tell him what to do." Triton said thoughtful. Sometimes I wondered how fast his and Percy´s bond got stronger.

"If you both think so, then it won´t be that bad of an idea. Just be careful not to rush in this too fast. This is a lot to process, after all." My wife said. I nodded to her and kissed her softly in thanks on the lips. I could hear Triton complain about not showing PDA, but I ignored him. He was old enough to see this. And if he didn´t want, then he should look away.

As we parted, I softly brushed Amphitrite's cheek and whispered then in her ear.

"It is already late. I must be going. My son will be asleep right now, seeing that it is already past midnight. His change should´ve already started by now. I must hurry." As soon as I finished talking, I disappeared in a thin mist, leaving a salty scent of the sea in the throne room behind.

 _Date: 18_ _th_ _of august_

 _Time: 2 a.m._

 _Location: Perseus´ room, Manhattan, New York_

 _*Percy pov*_

 _~ dream ~_

 _I was very afraid of this dream, because I thought it would be like the other nightmares, memories of Tartarus. What I didn´t expect though was the beautiful beach shore I was walking along. I was taking in the soft sea breeze and the calming sounds of the waves as I spotted my father, Poseidon. He was sitting on a blanket, just a few feet ahead of me. I was very curious as to why he would join my dreams, so I walked lazily to him and sat down._

" _Percy, my boy. How are you doing?" He asked in his smooth, deep voice. His face held a very kind smile, but I could see in his eyes that he was afraid of something. As I looked at him, I couldn´t help but be amazed how alike we both were. We both had black hair, deep see green eyes (but his held way more power in them), tanned skin (but mine was way paler, because of the time I spent in Tartarus), and other facial features, like the high cheek bones._

" _I am fine, dad." I said. I knew this was a lie, at least mostly. Yesterday my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena broke up with me. She said that it didn´t work between us, that I was holding her back. And the worst of it? I understood her. She overcame the memories and the flashbacks of Tartarus very quickly, but I was still dealing with them. I was, and still am, broken. She had started to heal on her own and I was holding her back. And well, I needed her to get past the flashbacks, but now, I think it will be worse._

" _I can see that this isn´t true, Percy. You are very sad and your eyes, they look…broken. What is it?" He asked gently, worry showing his face. I thought about lying to him. I could just say that I was fine, that this was nothing to worry about. But I knew this wasn´t true. And my father knew it as well. Also, it probably wouldn´t be that good of an idea if I lied to the god of the sea, storms, and earthquakes._

" _I…I don´t know what to do anymore. I am worthless right now. Mom and Paul are building their own family right now, even going to be parents and I don´t want to be a danger to my little brother or sister. Annabeth broke up with me, not that I can blame her. And you know, I defeated Gaea in the war, the power I displayed was nothing an ordinary, a normal demigod should be able to do. I was controlling fucking blood, for the gods´ sake!" I hadn´t noticed I was crying until I felt a wet streak slide down my cheek._

" _And now, they are afraid of you, huh?" He asked quietly. I merely nodded. Nearly all my friends grew distant. And like I said, I wouldn´t, I couldn´t blame them. But then I noticed that he surely wasn´t here to listen to my problems. So I wondered what he was doing here._

" _Uhm, thanks for listening, dad. But if you don´t mind me asking, why are you here? I mean, it is nice to talk, but surely this isn´t why you needed to see me." I asked suspicious. Every time when I got godly visits in my dreams, they meant nothing good._

" _You are right son. This sadly is not just a friendly visit. When you said that you weren´t normal, even by demigod standards, you were right. This is not a bad thing!" He hurried to say, because I was about to agree with him and say that this was bad. I thought about interrupting him, but then came to the conclusion to not do that._

" _Well, I need to tell you something. You see, you are not only my favourite child, but also my most powerful. Percy, do you know why some of my children are stronger than others?" He asked. I wasn´t sure what this had to do with anything but decided it would be best to just answer. I was about to reply that I didn´t know but thought about it._

" _Well, I am not sure, but probably because they inherited more from you than from the mother." That was the only thing I could come up with. My father looked surprised at me, but I could see pride in his eyes. "You are right Percy. You see, the powers you have come from the sea. There is a special gene all of my children inherit to some extent. This allows them to control the sea, speak to fish and so on. Some of my well known sons like Orion and Theseus had much of this gene in them, making their powers but also their scent stronger." He explained. I still didn´t know what exactly this had to do with me. So I asked him._

" _Okay dad, good to know. But why exactly are you telling me this now?" I was so confused right now._

" _It is because you also inherited that gene. Don't interrupt me! But in you it is way stronger than in all of my other children. I don´t know exactly why, Percy, but you inherited not only a small fraction but that entire gene from me, something that´s never happened before." He hurried to explain. By now he looked almost apologetic for what he was about to say next._

 _I was sure that I needed some time to think about this. I mean, would that change something? Like, I lived my whole life with it and it wasn´t that important back then, so why would he tell me this NOW? I mean that it´s very good to know more about myself and all, but surely that could´ve waited till tomorrow._

" _Okay dad, but why do I need to know this now? Why is it that important that you would even visit me in a dream?" I asked. I was so lost by now. Nothing made really sense, and I had also so many other things to worry about… As I looked at him again he looked so nervous and apologetic that you almost thought that he was human. Almost._

" _You see Percy, there are some things that Apollo found out about only a few days ago. The gene which gives powers alters the bodies of the children of the sea. Most of my sons got through that gene that ability to bear children, others could breathe underwater whilst not using their powers, but using gills. It alters the body to some extent, giving some abilities only creatures living in water have."_

 _As he finished it slowly clicked were this was going. And I didn´t like it even one bit._

" _So, you are saying that I will not only inherit your powers but also an ability that a sea creature would have?" I was a little freaked out by that. And what he said next didn´t make that even one bit better. "Not only one. Percy, by inheriting the full gene, your body alters itself to a life completely under the sea. And I came here today because the gene would be fully activated on your eighteenth birthday, which by the way already started. While you are sleeping your body is changing. I don´t know to which extent yet, but it will be a very big change. Apollo said that your body will probably take many features fish would have. Fins, gills, maybe even a tail, but we don´t know all. What we know is that you need to be brought to the sea immediately."_

 _I was really at a complete loss of words. And to be honest, I felt like crying right now. Couldn´t my life be easy for at least once? I mean, sure I get that I am the result of a broken oath on the Styx, and that the lady of the river wouldn´t really like that it was broken, but weren´t two freaking wars enough punishment for that? Or the fact that I fell into hell, literally? Or the painful breakup from my ex-girlfriend which I loved more than my own life? Didn´t I already suffer enough from the beatings and abuse of Gabe all those years ago? Obviously not, because my father just told me that I would be more of a freak than ever when I woke up.  
Poseidon must´ve noticed my hopeless expression because he immediately pulled me in a bone crushing hug. I don´t care if that sounds like I am a wimp, but I enjoyed the warm embrace and salty scent of the sea that my father radiated. I felt safe and at home, almost like all was good. But I snapped out of it as soon as my father broke the hug. He held me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

" _Listen Percy, I know that this is definitively not easy for you. But please know that I will do all that is possible to make it better, okay? I already talked to Amphitrite and Triton, you won´t have to worry about them. They are both willing to help you. Also, your room in Atlantis is finished, waiting to be claimed by the prince of the sea. I am going to talk to Sally, but she already knows much. Percy, don´t be afraid, I will help you pull through his, okay?" He said. His voice was very caring and determined. It gave me hope._

 _And then I thought a little more about this. My friends already turned their backs on me, my mother would live her own life anyway and Annabeth had also moved on. Maybe this was my chance to move on and even overcome the nightmares, the flashbacks and the many deaths of my friends. If I looked at it that way, then maybe it wouldn´t be too bad. I am good with my stepfamily now, I would get to see Tyson and dad more often and I would be in the place I was most comfortable with, the ocean._

" _Well, then. How will this work, dad? Will this be painful?" I asked a little worried._

" _No, I don´t think so, son. You shouldn´t feel the change until you wake up and then it should be already done. Just to warn you, you will not wake in your room in Manhattan or in Camp Half Blood, you will be in Atlantis. And, I may even have a present for you, considering it is your 18_ _th_ _birthday. Anyway, I must get going now Percy, until later. Sleep well. And I wish you the best, my son. I am proud of you, not many demigods make it past their 16th birthday, even less reach adulthood. Considering your challenges I would say, well done."_

 _He gave me one last, warm smile before he disappeared in a soft sea breeze, leaving the salty scent of the ocean as the only thing to notice that he was with me. As soon as I was completely alone I slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep._

 _Date: 18_ _th_ _of august_

 _Time: 2 a.m._

 _Location: Sallys´ room, Manhattan, New York_

 _~ Poseidon pov ~_

 _~ Sally´s dream ~_

 _As soon as I finished the talk with my son I flashed to my past lover. She was dreaming of a date with that Blowfish guy on Montauk. I shuddered mentally at the thought of my sweet Sally doing not so children friendly things with him. To avoid seeing more than I already did, I cleared my throat and the man dissolved, giving me Sally´s full attention. She seemed angry to be brought out of that at first, but that soon morphed into shock when she saw me._

" _Poseidon, what brings you here?" She asked warily. I could feel that there was an awkward atmosphere between us, but I tried to ignore it. She had to be worried considering that I hadn´t visited her in a long time whilst not coming for Percy._

" _Sally, we need to talk. You surely remember that I told you about my gene all those years ago. I warned you that this could affect Percy. Now this is coming true. There is more of that gene in him than I originally thought. Sally, I need to take him to Atlantis soon." She seemed to let that sink in and nodded, already awaiting something like that._

" _I already waited for the day on which you would take Percy with you. It is like you said. What belongs to the sea must always return to it. But please tell me, when are you going to bring him?" She asked, clearly sad to lose her child. It hurt me to hurt her, but this was only the best for Percy._

" _Today, long before he wakes. It is absolutely necessary. But don´t worry, he will be treated well. Sally, he is, even if he doesn´t like it, a rightful prince of the ocean. No one would be stupid enough to hurt him. And we both know that even if it is painful for you, it is also better for your new family." As I finished she looked down at her well rounded belly. She knew what I was talking about.  
Percy´s strong scent would attract many monsters. If he could stay he would only bring chaos to his mother. Not willingly of course, but his scent and powers are just too strong and therefore very dangerous, especially for a newborn baby._

" _So be it, it´s sad Poseidon. But you are wright. It is the best thing for all of us. I never thought that I would build a new family, but now I can somewhat understand Helen Chase, the stepmother of that stupid daughter of Athena. Of course, it is definitively NOT the best thing to do, but with young children it´s just too dangerous to have demigods near." I could see that she was on the verge of crying. This was all definitively too much for her,_

 _I slowly walked up to her and gave her a comforting, friendly hug. We nodded then at each other and I left her dream. She would get over Percy. And I swore to myself that I would watch over her. I owed it to both, my son and former lover._

 _Date: 18_ _th_ _of august_

 _Time: 10 a.m._

 _Location: Atlantis, Perseus´chamber_

 _Perseus pov_

I felt light, like I was floating through the sky. There was a warm feeling around me. It soothed me and it was very calming. I felt so comfortable, but I didn´t know why. My bed didn´t usually have that effect, I was pretty sure of that. I also couldn´t smell the familiar scent of pancakes or hear my mom´s singing. Something was definitively different.

I then remembered the dream from last night. My father said something about me being different and all, but I couldn´t remember all correctly. What I knew was that he said something about Atlantis. Could it be?

To check if I was correct, I needed to open my eyes. I slowly did so and was shocked at what I was. I was definitively not in my apartment in New York anymore. It seemed that I was indeed in the ocean. The sun only reached my chamber in a warm, weak greenish blue. The light gave a mysterious glow, which gave the room an ever better look. The walls were made of white marble, but now and then there was a deep blue streak running through it. I liked it. There was also a door which was forged of a strange green stone, glowing slightly in the water. The curtains of the window were also a deep blue, making the room perfect for my liking.

I was curious and wanted to get up; wanting to know what was behind the huge door. But when I tried to sit up I noticed something very strange. I felt something soft brush at my arms. I looked slowly down, afraid of what mas awaiting me, and saw a soft green and blue fin. I nearly freaked out at that. What the Hades was going on?

I softly touched it, just to make sure that I wasn´t dreaming anymore. As I brushed the fin I noticed how soft and thin it was. It even tickled, while being touched. Well, maybe you can imagine that I was near losing consciousness. I was sure that I was about to get a shock. But you surely know me, so I couldn´t just be satisfied. There was a very nasty thought that was nibbling at the back of my mind. I was praying hard right now that the thing I was thinking wasn´t true. I still hoped this was just a dream and I was going to wake soon.

After a few seconds of holding my breath curiosity got the better of me, so I slowly lifted the blanket that was covering me. I shouldn´t have done that. As soon as I looked under the blanket I let loose a very (manly) scream. I wouldn´t be surprised if even the people in Europe had heard it. Well, this was surely something I was dreaming, this just couldn't be true. Because what I saw under the blanket weren´t my usually tanned, strong and well-muscled legs. No, were my legs should´ve been was something long, a with scales protected thing. Were my legs should´ve been was a deep blue and green coloured fish tail.

Needless to say is that I passed out after that again.

I awoke what felt like a few hours later again. I was hoping that this all was just a dream, one of these weird ones. But as I looked down and saw the tail again I knew that this wish didn´t come true. I let loose a very exhausted sigh. After all these challenges and the bad luck I had, this surely wasn´t necessary. I mean, couldn´t I be spared for, like, once? Apparently not.

Well, I have two options now. I could have a tantrum and be an ass to everyone, like join some overpowered force and become their general or something, or I could just start a new life. Maybe I could find some peace here in the ocean. I mean, the sea always felt like home to me. I could just make it that now, my new home.

Well, and the first uhm, can I call it a step? Anyway, the first "step" would be to get out of this bed. It was surprisingly way easier than I thought. Swimming came always naturally to me, with me being a son of Poseidon and all, but this was a completely new feeling. It felt good, like walking in soft grass, but with water surrounding me.

I really wanted to swim right with this…tail… and concentrated on moving it a little. It was like I was moving my legs, but way more movable. I could make an angle with it that would never be possible with human legs. Lol.

I slowly, after trying and getting a feeling for it, got of the bet and swam through the chamber. I probably looked like a drunkard at first. But I soon got the hang out of it, and I was surprised that I could admit: To swim like this was fun.

After finally getting completely used to my new body part I went through the amazing green door. I came to a living room. Well, more like hall. The "room" was easy the size of my mom´s whole apartment. There was a very comfortable looking couch, a desk with writing utensils and the best, a very large flatscreen TV with the newest gaming console. There was also a large bookshelve to my right. I looked around and saw a green double door.

I swam over to it, bubbles floating around me. It comes that the doors lead to a long hallway. I didn´t think that there was any danger in my father´s palace, so I swam until I came to another hallway. This one wasn't as long but easy twice as wide. The floor let to another set of big doors, but these ones were a brilliant white color.

I opened the door, hoping to find someone who could explain some things to me. I was lucky (for once). My father Poseidon was in the throne room, as well his wife and son, Amphitrite and Triton. I sheepishly cleared my throat. They were in what seemed to be a hushed discussion. But it quieted down as soon as they noticed me. They all looked very surprised at me. Poseidon motioned for me to join them. Hesitantly and careful not to anger the three gods, I did so.

I felt slightly uncomfortable with the looks I was given, but tried to ignore them. I was very surprised as Poseidon gave me a warm smile and hugged me. I mean, sure he hugged me also in my last dream, but I would´ve never expected that he would do so in front of Triton and Amphitrite. I was even more shocked when they both gave me warm, reassuring smiles. I hesitantly returned them.

"Well son. It looks like you made it quite well through the change." My father said with a proud and relieved look in his eyes. I was about to give a sarcastic response, but I decided against it. I mean, there are freaking fins and a blue fish tail on my body, I sure had every right on this world to be confused.

"Dad, what exactly happened to me?" I asked. I really needed some answers now, otherwise I was going to throw a hissy fit. He sighed deeply, as if afraid of my reaction. Surprisingly it was Triton who answered. "You are now officially a prince of the sea, an heir to Atlantis. You were born to join us here, but needed the life you had before to be prepared. Like father explained you have a special gene in you. This gene belongs to the sea, and so do you. Your human side has had his fair amount of action and dangers. But now it is time for you to give the same attention to your godly side. I don´t know to which degree, but I am very sure that the gene burned most of your human, your mortal genes. Like I said, I am not sure." He hurried to explain.

So many thoughts raced through my head now. Did this mean that I was going to stay like this forever? Would I ever be able to leave the water again? Wait, hadn´t he told me that it burned most of my mortal side? Did this mean that I was i-i-immortal now? Amphitrite must have seen the questions and confusion that were written on my face. She looked concerned and asked what exactly it was that was irritating me.

"I, uh, does that mean that I am immortal now? Because Triton said that my mortal side was burned away and.. and…." I couldn´t even finish that sentence. I was just too shocked. This was all a lot to take in, I was sure it was a little too much for me. Nonetheless I was glad when Triton answered.

"I believe so, but like I said, I am not sure. Anyway, I think that immortality would suit you, and believe me when I say that all of Atlantis would be happy to have another prince. Anyway, I believe it is your birthday today, which was the reason for all of this." He looked me here pointedly up and down. It was uncomfortable to be looked at like this, but I was also relieved that he wasn't mad at me. I mean, I was probably going to stay here for the rest of my life.

My father cleared his throat and we all turned to him. I hadn´t noticed that he had moved at all, let alone over to his throne. It was at the other side of the throne room. Oh well. I glided slowly over to my father, not knowing what was going to happen next. So, I was slightly nervous.

"Come here, Perseus. Please kneel before me." He said in a soothing and friendly voice. I hesitantly did so. It wasn´t that I didn't trust my dad, it really wasn´t. It´s just that the shit that happened to me in the last few days made me a little wary.

"Perseus Jackson" my father began speaking in a deep and powerful voice. I was slightly afraid. I mean, people normally only used that name on me when I was in trouble. "Today is your eighteenth birthday. You now have the right to claim what was denied you at birth. Now that you are officially old enough to claim, I ask you, Perseus, do you agree to become what you were born for? Do you accept to be an heir of Atlantis and the responsibility over the people living here that comes with it?" He asked. I could see the hope and pride in his eyes.

That was when I noticed it. I was really ready for this. I had always stayed back, always thought about the well-being of others over my own. Now was for once the time to think of my future, not only the one of others. I had a feeling that immortality came with it, I don´t know why, but I just know. And I could surprisingly admit that I wasn't afraid anymore. There was nothing holding me back. All my friends had stabile futures ahead of them; even my own mother was going to start hers. And I wasn´t a part of these ways of life anymore. I had to go my own way, I had to move on. I think what I did next was the thing fate wanted me to do.

"Father, I am honored by your offer. I was not ready for immortality when you asked me the first time, I knew I had to collect some experiences. Now, after two wars and the loss of my friends I know that I am ready for this. So, I, Perseus, heir to the people of Atlantis accept your generous offer."

I could hear the soft sigh of relief that escaped all the immortals and guards that were in the room. I suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation going through my body. It wasn´t painful. No, instead it actually felt good, it gave me the feeling of hope, strength and most importantly the feeling of home.

I could suddenly feel a connection to the merfolk and had the strange urge to protect them. It actually felt good to care for someone other than myself and my mother again.

"Then rise now, Perseus, heir and prince of Atlantis, new god of life, of tropical storms and of the stars. Protector of the innocent and all those creatures living in the sea and second heir to the throne of Atlantis. All hail!" He shouted. I was sure that my face was very red (or was it golden now?) by now. I straightened and was at full height again. I looked him right in the eyes, pride and happiness the most dominant emotions. He came forward and engulfed me in a hug. It soon became a group hug as Amphitrite and Triton laid their arms around us as well.

As we broke apart I could see something glistening in the hands of Amphitrite and I had a very big suspicious about what exactly it was. "Well Perseus, a prince needs a symbol of his status, doesn´t he?" She said, smirking evilly at me. I gulped loudly, not liking where this was going. "And to show that you are truly a prince of Atlantis now, you shall wear this crown. It was forged by the god Hephaestus himself, only something royalty is allowed to possess."

The crown was, and I had to grudgingly admit, beautiful. It was made of gold, with many green and blue gems in it. They were ordered so that it had the effect to look like waves. It was breathtaking.

"Thank you Amphitrite. Not only for this, but also for accepting me, welcoming me here. The same thanks to Triton." I said, giving both of them a big smile. They returned it both soon.

"Soo, now that Perseus is officially member of the royal family, I´d say we celebrate the birthday of my newly crowned son." Poseidon smiled at me. Suddenly the doors opened and in came some of the people I´ve met on my adventures. Like nereids, nymphs or even the spirit that visited me on my first quest.

I gasped in surprise when I saw a very special person enter. It was none other than the Titaness Calypso. She was as breathtaking as ever, her light brown hair flowing in big waves down her bag. She wore a white chiton and a small tiara. She didn´t wear any make-up, which made her even more beautiful. What surprised me though was the soft goldish-brown tail instead of the thin legs I usually knew.

When she swam to me and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday whilst congratulating on my new position I knew one thing for sure. I had a future ahead of me, a destiny that was made from the fates themselves. And I knew that it was going to fulfill itself here in Atlantis, the place I would call my home for a very, very long time.


End file.
